pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Self Road
NOTE: Anyone can enter the Self Road, just notify Kimochi if you'd like to ^^ The Self Road is the equivalent to Kami Idol Challenge or Super Idol Time during Saikou Self Arc. It gives Idols the opportunity to upgrade Coords and realize the Mythical Change. Appearance More than a stage, it's a baroque pink and gold hall with 5 doors, each one guiding to a different stage in different color schemes, the stages are similar to a museum. How to enter? * First of all, the idol needs to design a Coord which can be classified as a Saikou Rare, in other words, unleash his/her true designer potential. * Secondly, the Idol must replace Cyalume Change/Time with the Aura Cyalume Change, '''which is the first representation of his/her heart * After the Live, goddess Tori will guide the Idol to the hall and, depending on his/her level, will give him/her a key to open a door. The Idol will perform on a Stage depending on the door he/she opened. * The Idol will upgrade his/her Saikou Rare into an Upgrade Cyalume Rare or gain the ability to perform a Level of Mythical change. The song the Idol sings is '''Dear My Future ~Mirai no jibun e~ * In case your character isn't one of these eight, which is pretty much the situation :v, you must choose a PriPara, PriChan or Pretty Rhythm Official Coord so it becomes your Idol's gift Self Road Levels Aura Cyalume Change The first step and the only one which doesn't require the Self Road, the idol only needs to listen his/her heart during the live to unlock it. The aura composes on 3 Cyalume items which represent the Idol's personality, character and/or likes. Upgrade! Teh first door on the Self Road, the door and stage have golden and neon green crystals. The key also has this color scheme, this stage upgrades the Saikou Rares into Upgrade Cyalume Rares, a Cyalume rarity located between Super and Dream Cyalume Rares. WARNING!: Due to certain circumstances, every form of Heart is blocked and can't be reached for now in any way, the only characters able to do this for now are Anya and Natsu. I'll say when this changes ^^ Cyalume Heart It works as a normal Cyalume Airy. The Aura still surrounds the Idol, it's unlocked by a key, door and stage with golden and orange crystals. Gold Heart It works as a Gold Airy, the Aura also surrounds the Audience. The key, door and stage are Golden with purple crystals. Parade Heart It's a unique phase between Gold and Saikou Heart, the wings are inspired by a Season of the year and the Aura gets bigger. The key, door and stage are Golden and white crystals. Saikou Heart It works almost as Final Airy, the normal Aura covers all of the room and the Idol gets to "play" with giant elements of his/her Aura on the air. The key, door and stage are golden with cyan crystals. Idols who entered the Self Road If your character entered the Self Road and isn't listed here, feel free to add him/her! ^^ * Narumi Dali-Upgrade! * Helena Pinkuyuki-Road Preview * Sandia María-Road Preview Trivia * The "Heart" was originally going to be named "Creature" but Kimo thought Heart sounded cuter. * All Wings have a different design since what matters isn't the Type, but the heart. * It has to be noted: Every time the Self Road appears, Natsu faints Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Important Term Category:Saikou Self Arc Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1